1. Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates generally to display devices. More specifically, aspects of the present disclosure relate to display devices having integrated touch sensitive elements and their manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device including a touch screen integrated into a display panel has been developed. The touch screen is one of many information input devices. In operation, a user inputs information by pressing or touching the touch screen while viewing an image created in the display panel.
Recently, low-profile display devices with an integrated touch screen have been developed for slimming of a portable terminal such as a smart phone, a tablet PC, etc. ongoing efforts exist in this regard.